1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus including a mirror insertable into and retractable from an optical path.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional imaging apparatus is known to insert a mirror into and retract it from an optical path at two different speeds (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-175920).
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-175920 discusses a technique for inserting the mirror into and retracting it from the optical path at two different speeds based on the following configuration. When a control unit operates a motor in a first direction, a first cam portion formed on a cam member releases engagement between a mirror drive member and a charging member. When the engagement between the mirror drive member and the charging member is released, the mirror drive member moves the mirror at a first speed from a mirror-up position to a mirror-down position by an urging force of an urging member.
When the control unit moves the motor in a second direction opposite to the first direction, a second cam portion formed on the cam member contacts the charging member engaged with the mirror drive member, and the mirror drive member and the charging member are driven by the motor. Thus, the mirror is driven at a second speed from the mirror-up position to the mirror-down position.